


Bored

by LookAgain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookAgain/pseuds/LookAgain
Summary: He was so alone- all he wanted was someone to play with, someone as smart as him. A cathartic 221B.





	Bored

Alone.

He'd always been alone.

He'd been alone for so long that he wasn't aware exactly when "bored" turned to "lonely".

He had always much preferred to entertain himself with dead people- the living died too easily.

At least dead people couldn't leave him.

But they got boring after a while- there were only so many interesting ones, just like living ones.

Once in a while, he felt the urge to make more.

He was first and foremost a genius.

He simply deleted those that called him anything else.

Yes, he was a loner, and totally at peace with the fact.

It got things done.

But simply existing on a higher plane than everyone else, just being the sole shark in a sea of goldfish was so tedious- sometimes he felt an ache somewhere withing for a mental equal, for a- companion?

He needed to do something, engage his brain.

Genius does need audience.

He could literally feel his brain matter shriveling up from sheer disuse.

He'd never had a friend before, and he didn't intend to have one- or did he?

Maybe, if he found an intellectual equal, or even a intellect slightly more developed than a rock, he'd have his first play-date...

A Twitter search later, and his black eyes glittered.

...He'd see if Sherlock Holmes was still "bored".

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, and I was feeling the most alone I've probably ever felt in my life, so I just wrote something down, and this kinda just popped out. I thought it was about Sherlock until the very end, and then as I wrote the last few lines, it struck me how it could easily be about Moriarty- this is what happened after some very minor tweaks, such as fabricating some details about Moriarty's implied childhood and adding subtle Moriarty-isms. My mind is weird sometimes.
> 
> Anyway, this was accidentally my first 221B. It was meant to be cathartic for me, and though it's nothing great and didn't really make me feel better, I thought I'd post it anyway because whatever. Please let me know how it turned out- or just talk to me- I really appreciate anything. : /
> 
> -LookAgain


End file.
